Banjo-Tooie
Banjo-Tooie es la secuela del juego de Nintendo 64 de 1998 llamado Banjo-Kazooie. Se publicó el 1 de noviembre de 2000 para la consola Nintendo 64. Creado por Rareware, sus personajes principales son Banjo y Kazooie del popular juego original. Historia Han transcurrido dos años después de la derrota de Gruntilda, quien fue atrapada accidentalmente bajo una roca al caer de su castillo en el primer juego. Klungo, su sirviente, intentó sacarla durante dos años sin tener éxito. Pero dos de las hermanas de la malvada bruja llegan a la Montaña Espiral, con el manejo de un vehículo excavador para rescatarla. Mientras tanto, en la casa de Banjo, éste, Kazooie, Bottles y Mumbo Jumbo juegan cartas, juegos en los que Kazooie hace trampa. En un intento por hacer trampa, Kazooie les dice a todos que Gruntilda está afuera de la casa por lo que todos voltean y les roba el dinero. Después de unos temblores generados por el vehículo de las hermanas de Gruntilda, deciden suspender por un momento el juego. Mumbo decide salir para averiguar tal motivo (ya que al parecer Kazooie no quiso salir porque estaba muy oscuro y le daba miedo). Mumbo observa a Klungo y las brujas, que mediante un hechizo levantan la roca que atrapaba a Gruntilda y la liberan. Mumbo planea alertar a los héroes pero es descubierto y una huesuda y desnutrida Gruntilda va tras él lanzando hechizo tras hechizo sin lograr acertar. Cuando Mumbo les da la noticia nadie le cree. Banjo al ver luves y escuchar varios sonidos extraños fuera de su casa, sale inmediatamente. Sin embargo, Bottles permanece dentro por sus sospechas sobre un intento de trampa en el juego de cartas. "Grunty" localiza la misma y ejecuta un disparo de energía que destruye la casa con Bottles dentro. Luego ella y sus hermanas salen de la región, no sin antes dejar criaturas para que deshagan toda la zona. Al amanecer, los que pudieron escapar presencian la muerte de Bottles y en su memoria deciden buscar a Grunty, sin saber que Klungo los estaba esperando para enfrentarlos. Objetivo Como en el juego anterior, el objetivo del juego es recolectar todos los Jiggies (piezas de rompecabezas doradas) esparcidos por todas partes. Hay diez de ellos en cada nivel, y hay uno extra por encontrar a cada una de las nueve familias de Jinjos escondidos en el juego. Aparte, al inicio el benévolo Rey Jingaling (el rey de los Jinjos) te provee tu primer Jiggy, dando un total de 90. El juego presenta características ajenas a su predecesor, tales como: *A diferencia del primer título, en Banjo-Tooie se presentan acertijos más complejos, así como jefes de mayor tamaño y un número nuevo de minijuegos; también se presenta la posibilidad de controlar al personaje Mumbo Jumbo y además separar a Banjo y a Kazooie para así controlarlos individualmente. *Al ser un juego de plataformas, algo peculiar es que los niveles no son zonas individuales unidas solamente por el exterior; en muchas ocasiones se requiere que el jugador cruce de un nivel a otro, o que regrese a un nivel anterior después de haber aprendido una nueva habilidad que le será útil. Las estaciones de tren en la mayoría de los niveles son una parte integral de éste sistema; una vez que una estación ha sido abierta, será posible desplazarse entre niveles en el tren, lo que es fundamental para completar el juego. *Otras diferencias se manifiestan en que la dificultad del juego es marcadamente más alta que Banjo-Kazooie, tal vez más que el promedio de los juegos del género. *Cambia la manera de colectar los items. En muchos juegos de aventura, se acostumbra colectarlos de uno en uno, así era también en Banjo-Kazooie; pero en Banjo-Tooie eso pasa a segundo término, al simplificar la recolección de las notas musicales (de cinco en cinco, y además hay una llave que vale por 20 notas), plumas y huevos (dependiendo del tipo, se colectan de dos en dos, de diez en diez o de veinte en veinte). Además se conservan los objetos recogidos; en la precuela, por ejemplo, sólo se mantenía el máximo de notas musicales recogidas. *En Banjo-Kazooie no todos los niveles eran resguardados por jefes (de hecho, no se les conocía como tales; más bien eran enemigos fuertes o simples hordas de criaturas menores que resguardaban algunos Jiggies). Pero en los todos los niveles de Banjo-Tooie hay jefes (diez en total) y se les considera realmente como tales, si bien no es obligatorio vencerlos para terminar el juego. *Además, mientras en el primer título la trama se basa en el tradicional "rescate a la princesa" (en este caso, la hermana de Banjo), en este juego se tratan temas más serios y ciertos personajes significativos mueren (aunque el juego se apega más al humor negro que a la tragedia). *Este juego no tiene sistema de vidas como la precuela. Lista de las Claves de Sol *'Isla de las Brujas': encima de la casa de los jinjos rojos, del pueblo Jinjo. *'Templo Maya': detrás del Templo de Apuntzan. *'Mina del Barranco Brillante': dentro de agua amarilla del silo de agua. *'Brujemundo': en una puerta en la zona del espacio. *'Laguna de Alegre Roger': en una anémona de la Atlántida. *'Terrydactilandia': en el interior de la montaña cerca de la laguna de Dippy. *'Industrias Grunty': en la fachada de la fábrica. *'Picos Fuegohelados': en Icicle Grotto dentro de un cubito de hielo. *'Nube Cucolandia': en una zona alta de la caverna central solo accesible para abejas. Personajes thumb|270px *'Banjo': es un oso cuya casa se encuentra en Spiral Mountain, hasta que Gruntilda la hiciera estallar. Banjo es un chico intrépido y aventurero, y junto a su amiga Kazooie pasarán aventuras increíblemente inesperadas. Banjo tendrá que vérselas nuevamente con una antigua enemiga, Grunty la bruja, quien raptó a la hermana de Banjo en el primer juego. Ahora Grunty se las tendrá que ver duras de nuevo porque Banjo viene inesperadamente cargado de acción. *'Kazooie': esta gaviota relacionada con el pájaro loco, no tienen nada de diferentes. Es tramposa en el poker y tremenda con su humor negro, su sarcasmo y su acidez. En esta versión demostrará su valor y su lealtad con su amigo Banjo que juntos formarán la mejor pareja del mundo de los videojuegos. *'Gruntilda': esta huesuda y horrible bruja ha sido rescatada por sus hermanas. Desde que fue enterrada ha guardado gran rencor hacia Banjo y Kazooie y hará todo por aplastarlos. Pero será finalmente en el juego cuando se verán las caras y se decidirá el destino del mundo de Banjo. *'Mumbo Jumbo': este viejo amigo de Banjo con cabeza de calavera reaparecerá para ayudar a los protagonistas a lo largo de la búsqueda de Grunty. Aparecerá en cada escenario para de alguna manera con su magia ayudar a Banjo. *'Humba Wumba': esta india que aparecerá en cada escenario ayudará a Banjo a cambio de unas chistosas criaturitas mágicas llamadas "glowbo". Los glowbos le confieren el poder a Humba de transformar a Banjo. Las transformaciones van desde en un gran dinosaurio hasta en una auténtica lavadora. Prepárense porque nos tiene grandes sorpresas. *'Melosa': esta abeja de la miel está deseosa de obtener anillos de miel a cambio de aumentarte la vitalidad. Será de gran ayuda a lo largo del juego. *'Cheato': este libro lleno de hechizos, que alguna vez perteneciera a Gruntilda, te dará trucos y claves para facilitar tu aventura a cambio de sus páginas perdidas (arrancadas por Gruntilda, luego de ser liberada, por la ayuda que Cheato les prestó a los protagonistas en el primer juego). Te dará unos trucos que serán útiles en el juego. *'Jamjars': Este soldado retirado, hermano del fallecido Bottles, te ayudará durante todo el juego enseñándote nuevos movimientos, incluidos cuatro nuevos tipos de huevos, desde los de fuego, hasta los huevos mini-robot. Personajes Recurrentes *'Rey Jingaling': Es el rey de la Aldea Jinjo y los jinjos. Es quien inaugura los juegos anuales de fútbol de piedros. Fue atacado por Gruntilda convirtiéndole en Zombie. *'Maestro JiggyWiggy': Es el amo y señor de las piezas de rombecabeza. Es quien abre los mundos para Banjo. Tiene un papel muy importante en el juego. *'Guardia de la puerta': Es quien protege el recinto de JiggyWiggy y quien recibe las piezas de rompecabeza para poder entrar. *'Sra. Bottles': Es la esposa del topo Bottles. Lo único que hace es preguntar por el y cocinar. *'Huevina': Es un ave muy grande y gorda que le cuesta moverse por su forma. *'Sr. Fit': Aparece en Nube Cucolandía y es quien reta a Banjo a ganarle en las pruebas de deporte como salto, distancia, etc. Este conejo es muy hábil y veloz. Anda en busca siempre de nuevos retos y oponentes. *'Apuntzan': En inglés "Targitzan" es el dios del tiro al blanco. Es un jefe del juego. Según él no hay nadie que pueda vencerle en Tiro al Blanco. *'Viejo Rey del Carbón': Es el dueño de Tuffy el tren que viaja a diferentes mundos. Es un jefe del juego. No le gusta que lo molesten, ni que cojan su tren sin permiso. *'Sr. Parche': En español "Señor Parche" Es una cosa inflable, rara e inestable que se encuentra en la gran carpa de Brujemundo. Es un jefe del juego. Su nombre se da, porque está cubierto de parches por todo el cuerpo, y sin esos parches se desinflaría. Es parecido a un gran dinosaurio verde. *'Lord Woo Fak Fak': Es un pez lintera ciego que se encuentra en lo más profundo de la Atlátida en el casillero de David Jones. Es un jefe del juego. Tiene unos ventrículos gigantes y amarillos. No le gusta que le molesten. *'Terry': Es un terodáctilo que vive en lo más alto de Terrydactilandia. Es un jefe del juego. Es enorme, creyó que Banjo había robado sus huevos y por eso le atacó. Escenarios *'Montaña Espiral': este escenario no es precisamente un mundo pero el juego se desarrolla aquí donde Bottles es asesinado por Grunty en casa de Banjo. En este lugar se encuentra la guarida abandonada de Gruntilda, la casa de Banjo ,y la cueva que conduce a la Isla de las Brujas *'Isla de las Brujas': la zona que engloba a las demás escenas, que presenta características similares a las de 'Gruntilda's Lair' (La Guarida de Gruntilda) en Banjo-Kazooie. El jefe es Klungo, el sirviente de Grunty (Gruntilda). La magia de Mumbo es la de curar enfermedades y la de Humba transforma a Kazooie en dragón. *'Templo Maya': un mundo de temática de la civilización maya (significativo de ser el primer juego con un mundo de temática de una civilización mexicana), en la que el jugador explorará cuevas, construcciones y entrará en un juego de Kickball. El jefe es Targitzan, la máxima figura del tiro al blanco ("Apuntzan, Despótico Dios-Tótem Mareado" en la versión en castellano). La magia de Mumbo permite invocar una estatua dorada gigante llamada el goliat dorado, y Humba transforma a los personajes en una pequeña criatura de roca llamada Piedro. *'Mina del Barranco Brillante': se trata de una mina abandonada y oscura con temática de películas del oeste ya que hay música y enemigos del oeste. Algunas áreas deben ser abiertas detonando las obstrucciones. El jefe es Old King Coal ("Viejo Rey del Carbón, Monarca de la Sucia Caldera"), el dueño del tren Chuffy. La magia de Mumbo permite levitar objetos enormes, y Humba transforma a los personajes en un detonador. *'Brujemundo': es un parque de atracciones propiedad de Grunty. Se trata de la escena con más minijuegos y eventos recreativos. El jefe es Mr. Patch ("Sr. Parche, Cosa Inflable, Extraña e Inestable"), un dinosaurio inflable que supone ser la atracción principal. Se encuentra en un circo donde Conga, el jefe gorila de Mumbo's Mountain, oficia de portero, solicitando las entradas del circo. La magia de Mumbo permite devolver la energía eléctrica a aparatos apagados o dañados y Humba transforma a los personajes en un furgón blindado. * Laguna de Alegre Roger: uno de los mundos más sorprendentes por ser el único en el que se puede explorar bajo el agua por tiempo ilimitado para descubrir ruinas y cuevas profundas como la ciudad de la Atlantida. También hay un pueblo pirata donde el capitán del Rusty Bucket (Balde Oxidado) y El Capitán Blubber (Capitán Grasoso o Capitán Balbuceante) se alojan. Además puedes comprar varios objetos en la tienda si tienes la suficiente cantidad de doblones de oro. El jefe es Lord Woo Fak Fak (Pez Linternado con gran autoestima), un pez que fue encerrado en un casillero hundido llamado la Taquilla de Davy Jones. La magia de Mumbo permite oxigenar el agua y Humba transforma a los personajes en submarino. 7. *'Terrydactilandia': de temática prehistórica, es el hogar de varias familias de cavernícolas y dinosaurios. La dificultad en la recolección de Jiggies se incrementa inesperadamente en este mundo. El jefe es Terry, un padre pterodáctilo cuyos huevos fueron extraviados y acusa a Banjo y Kazooie de ser los ladrones. La magia de Mumbo permite agrandar cosas incluida la choza de Humba. De ésta forma, Humba nos ofrece dos transformaciones: un T-Rex bebé (choza pequeña) y uno adulto (choza grande). *'Industrias Grunty': es un complejo industrial de cinco pisos cuyo objeto de producción no se conoce con certeza. También es uno de los niveles más grandes y largos del juego. En éste escenario aparece Loggo (personaje del primer juego), conejos que desean que sus ropas sean lavadas e incluso piscinas tóxicas como en Rusty Bucket Bay del primer juego. El jefe es Weldar, una máquina de soldar poderosa pero con vista limitada. La magia de Mumbo descompone máquinas (lo opuesto de la magia de Witchyworld) y Humba transforma a los personajes en lavadora (con la curiosa habilidad de poder disparar ropa interior). 9. *'Picos Fuegohelados': es una isla que se divide en dos regiones: una de fuego, donde vive Gobi (personaje camello que aparece en Banjo-Kazooie) y dónde podemos encontrar un volcán y un estadio de Kickball, y otra de hielo, donde hay un glaciar, una plataforma petrolífera y el iglú de Boggy, el oso polar que conocieran Banjo y Kazooie en el primer juego. Este nivel cuenta con dos jefes: Chilli Billi (en el área de fuego) y Chilly Willy (en el área de hielo), dos dragones hermanos que confunden a Banjo y Kazooie con un repartidor de pizza. La magia de Mumbo permite revivir personajes fallecidos y Humba transforma a los personajes en una bola de nieve (por un pasaje secreto, también se llega aquí con la transformación del Templo Maya en "Stoney"). 10. *'Nube Cucolandia': es un mundo en el cielo, en el cual se exploran áreas muy curiosas y extrañas. Podemos encontrar un cubo de basura gigantesco, un nido de Zubbas (como en Click Clock Wood del primer juego), un caldero de oro, una caverna central, el (apestoso) interior de un queso gigante o un castillo de gelatina. El jefe es Mingy Jongo, un robot con la apariencia de Mumbo Jumbo que vive en una falsa Calavera de Mumbo (existen dos Calaveras, una roja y una azul y Mingy Jongo paraece aleatoriamente en una de ellas). En éste mundo Mumbo usa su magia para invocar la lluvia y Humba transforma a los personajes en abeja (cómo en Click Clock Wood del primer juego, con la diferencia que la abeja de Cloud Cuckoland puede disparar aguijones). 11. Torre del Caldero: Aquí no hay ítems y los únicos objetivos son vencer a Klungo por vez final, pasar un concurso de trivia presentado por Gruntilda, revivir ciertos personajes que han muerto y después de todo esto, vencer a Grunty (Gruntilda). Curiosidades *El juego toma 2 años después de los acontecimientos de Banjo-Kazooie. *Los nombres de las hermanas de Gruntilda son Mingella (la delgada) y Blobbelda (la obesa). *Hay 3 encuentros con Klungo. *El único objeto que no aparece en el juego son los Mumbo tokens. *Los nombres de los 2 hijos de Bottles son "Googles" y "Speccy", de esta manera llamaba Kazooie a Bottles en Banjo-Kazooie. *Uno de los hijos de Bottles tiene en su mano un juguete muy parecido a Donkey Kong. También en ese mismo cuarto hay 2 cuadros de Juno y Vela, ambos protagonistas de Jet Force Gemini, juego desarrollado por la misma compañía, Rare. *Estaba una aparición de Bottles en forma de diablillo pero fue cortado de la historia, su cara aun aparece en el ultimo nivel en el juego de preguntas:"The Tower of Tragedy Quiz". *Solamente 7 personajes secundarios de Banjo-Kazooie aparecen, estos son: Gobi el Camello, Boggy el oso polar y sus hijos Soggy, Moggy y Groggy, Tiptup la tortuga y Conga el gorila. *Tooty no aparece en el juego excepto una imagen suya en el cartón de leche situado en Cloud Cookoland. *El antagonista principal del proyecto Dream (que seria mas tarde Banjo-Kazooie) era un pirata de nombre Capitán Blackeye antes de que fuese cancelado y llegara Grunty en su lugar. Este mismo personaje se encuentra en el bar del mundo Jolly Roger's Lagoon, bebiendo en estado de ebriedad y lamentando que su juego fuese cancelado, alguna de sus frases dice:' "Arr! I had a dream once..."', "I were in this fine game...", and "A bear stole me glory...looked a bit like you, 'e did!", que en español seria: "Arr! una vez tuve un sueño...", "En el que estaba en este magnifico juego...", "y un oso me robaba la gloria... que por cierto se parecía mucho ti!". ' haciendo clara referencia de Banjo. Galería Banjo-Kazooie en Navidad.png|Imagen promocional de Banjo-Tooie para las epocas navideñas. Banjo-Tooie logo japones.png|Logo japones de Banjo-Tooie Banjo-TooieLogo.png|Logo de Banjo-Tooie bt_boxart_front.png bt_boxart_back.png mumbo jumbo en la bahia del alegre roger.png banjo y kazooie en terrydactylandia.png banjo y kazooie en el templo maya.png banjo y kazooie en mar.png banjo y kazooie en las tierras de lava.png banjo y kazooie en brujemundo.png Video thumb|center|286px Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Banjo-Kazooie Serie